fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Empusa Bonez
and |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Jeanne Aquitaine (Mistress/Charge) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Empusa Bonez (ボネスエムプザ, Bonesu Emupuza) is a and serving House of Aquitaine. Once feared as the Man-Slayer (男スレイヤー, Otoko Sureiyaa), she terrorized central Pergrande for decades with her hunts, proving a drain on the kingdom's manpower as she snatched the kingdom's most able bodied citizens before eating them. However, the arrogant demon would be brought low by a certain Bertrand Aquitaine, his unorthodox tactics proving to be her undoing. With her defeat, the demon was given an ultimatum: atone or die. She would choose the former, joining the knight's household on a whim before raising five generations of Aquitaine children. Her latest charge: a quirky knight that's a chip off the old block. Appearance The most common guise of the Aquitaine's resident demon is that of a cheery, if sultry maid. Adorning her sandy-colored bob of hair is a maid cap, made more glaring by the black horns attached. She often parts her hair to the left or the right, leaving one rhubarb iris visible to the world; many find the playfulness in its depths to be...chilling, even as her smile warms in welcome. Emphasizing her frisky gaze is the skin the color of almost ripe peach, meshing well with a heart-shaped face. As for her height, it neither intimidates nor underwhelms, standing at a sprightly five foot five. Occasionally Ema'll wear heels for the extra inch or two. More notable is the demon's figure, slender yet womanly, her somewhat risqué outfit drawing the eye. When it comes to her main attire, she dons a modified maid's uniform. Central to the design change is white, semi-attached sleeves, puffy in nature. They stop well short of her elbows, with black gloves embroidered with floral patterns taking up most of her remaining arms. A black collar with a white bow-tie adds some contrast, though her personal cut-out (finding the material too restrictive) leads to a generous cleavage window. Complementing the rest of the getup is a frilly bodice, itself paired with a thigh-length apron. A set of nondescript pantyhose and black low-heeled shoes round out the picture, pointing to a figure that has changed little through the past century plus. At the insistence and good-natured badgering of her ward, the demon would diversify her wardrobe. Among the changes would be the addition of several hats, her favorite being the boater hat, worn with black trim. She retains her chin length hair, sweeping a bang over her left eye, her skin a paler hue in the sunlight. Still adorning her hands are gloves, though only wrist length and with a polka dot pattern. They pair well with a black, sleeveless blouse, adorned with a white collar. She tucks this into a coral skirt, just above knee length in form. Completing the picture is a pair of partial closed sandals or flip-flops (depending on her mood) with red painted toe nails. When Jeanne compared this outfit to the maid uniform, she called it "night and day", with this getup exuding a sense of innocent charm. Even the dangerous playfulness visible in Ema's gaze is subdued, granting her the guise of a maiden. Empusa herself noticed the sharp uptick in people approaching, whether it was young women or (her favorite) young men. Personality A tale of two Emas. Originally a bloodthirsty monster, she saw humans as little more than food. She often used accompanying terminology when describing them, calling them gamey or juicy when comparing targets, or wanting to make sure they were "tender" before consumption. While concentrated in central Pergrande, she considered the entire kingdom her hunting grounds, and was keen on extending her territory with each kill. By self-admission, her favorite meals were the various knights sent to defeat her considering their armor a casing "protecting a succulent treat she would fully enjoy". Much like her numerous brethren, Empusa thrived in combat, considering the numerous battles she engaged the "hors d'oeuvre" to the "entree" (the adversary she was facing). She saw any fight as a way of whetting her appetite, before her presumed victory. Such a stance reveals a potent arrogance, believing herself unbeatable after decades of murdering Pergrande citizens and knights. This is especially true when discussing her family name, as Empusa believes that being a Bonez means she will destroy her opponent, no matter what they try. As a result, her pride took a serious blow when Ema lost to Bertrand. While superficially aware that her arrogance had made complacent, she struggled to reconcile her loss to a "snack". Never mind the ultimatum he gave her; she only accepted the subservient atonement simply because of the death that awaited her. A death that would not be by his hands, but at the hands of the numerous people she affected with her murder buffet. Nonetheless, the idea of performing household tasks as a maid and lady-in-waiting for the matriarch (Bertrand's wife) appalled her. It would be a sulking demon who begrudgingly went about these duties. She found child-rearing (for the lady of the house) especially grating to the point where she almost asked to be turned over to authorities, believing a torturous death to be better than dealing with a crying child. However, her stance on this maidhood and "crying babies" has softened over the five generations of Aquitaine she's cared for, finding the noble, hardworking attitudes of several almost endearing. Almost. She seems especially fond of her latest charge: Jeanne Aquitaine. Empusa claims it's because the girl's "head-strong but upright attitude reminds her of him", drawing some parallels between Jeanne and her ancestor. Over the short time they knew each other, she seemed to find Jeanne's uncle to share in that same spirit, expressing a similar warmth towards him. Hence, the demon maid was outraged upon hearing of his death, with only her responsibilities preventing her from pursuing the killer. Said rage only deepened when she learned Jeanne's uncle had been preparing for fatherhood, hinting at Esme's pregnancy; as such, she remains deeply committed to finding this child, if they are still alive. For a demon, Empusa is surprisingly honorable, something several have commented on after learning of her heritage. Despite having ample opportunities over the years, she has never harmed a child in her charge, despite feeling initially humiliated by her "atonement". Likewise, even when she developed feelings for Bertrand (something Ema steadfastly denies), the demon never made any moves on him, respecting the sanctity of his marriage. Moreover, when she gives her word to do something, Empusa makes sure it is done, no matter how long it takes or how it may inconvenience her. Even when she the chance to expand her hunting grounds into nearby nations, the demon refused, respecting their borders and concentrating her energies on where she was. As a result, she leaves more than a few confused when they compare her horrifying reputation to how she conducts herself on a day to day basis. History Equipment Magic & Abilities Trivia *Empusa is based on the lovely Rita Rossweisse from Honkai Impact 3.